Regret
by grettama
Summary: Dua demigod dengan satu sumber penyesalan yang sama.


Ada beberapa penyesalan yang dialami Jason Grace. Seperti misalnya penyesalan karena kehilangan kakak yang sangat disayanginya dan meskipun mereka kembali dipertemukan, reuni mereka sama sekali tidak menyenangkan. Atau penyesalan sepele di mana ia sebenarnya lebih menginginkan tinggal di Perkemahan Blasteran daripada Perkemahan Jupiter pada masa kanak-kanaknya. Tapi, ada satu penyesalan yang sampai saat ini masih menghantuinya.

Penyesalan itu bernama Nico di Angelo.

Seperti yang sudah semua orang tahu, Jason pacaran dengan gadis paling cantik sejagad raya bernama Piper McLean, yang selain cantik, juga sangat baik hati dan luar biasa. Di mata Jason, Piper adalah cewek paling sempurna yang pernah ia lihat. Bahkan mengalahkan dewa-dewi. Ia sangat mencintai Piper. Namun, sudah sejak beberapa bulan belakangan, cintanya pada Piper sedikit bercabang.

Tidak, Jason yakin perasaannya pada Piper tidak berkurang. Yang ia yakini adalah, ia semacam menumbuhkan hati baru yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan Piper, dan hati itu tertuju pada Nico, Sang Putra Hades.

Ia sudah menyimpan perasaannya rapat-rapat sejak ia kelepasan mencium Nico di geladak _Argo II _beberapa minggu setelah cowok itu mengakui perasaannya terhadap Percy Jackson ke Eros. Tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu, bahkan Piper. Tapi, sampai sekarang, perasaan itu masih terus saja bercokol di hatinya, menimbulkan keraguan dan kegalauan yang luar biasa. Perasaan yang sudah muncul sejak ia mendengar pengakuan Nico pada Eros.

Saat ini, perasaan bercabangnya itu sudah berbuah penyesalan: kenapa ia tidak bertemu Nico lebih dulu daripada Piper?

Bukan berarti ia hendak mencampakkan Piper. Hanya saja, perasaannya pada Nico juga sama besarnya dengan perasaannya pada Piper sehingga Jason sudah tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi menghadapinya.

Pengandaian, 'Seandainya aku bertemu Nico lebih dulu,' tidak akan pernah meninggalkan hatinya.

* * *

Percy Jackson benar-benar _shock_ ketika mendengar pernyataan cinta Nico padanya malam itu, seusai misi mereka menyelamatkan dunia dari Gaea. Ya, _shock_ adalah kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan reaksi pertama Percy.

Tidak, bukan. Ia bukannya _shock_ karena orientasi Nico ternyata berbeda. Ia _shock_ karena orang yang _disukai_ Nico ternyata adalah dirinya. Maksudnya, Nico sudah menghabiskan waktu bertahun-tahun untuk tampil membenci Percy sampai titik darah penghabisan sehingga bagi Percy, kalimat 'Nico di Angelo menyukai Percy Jackson' bahkan terdengar lebih khayal daripada dewa-dewi Yunani yang bermigrasi ke Amerika.

Percy ingat ia hanya bisa tergagap malam itu, dan Nico juga tidak meminta jawaban. Ia hanya tersenyum lemah kemudian menghilang dalam perjalanan bayangan dan tidak muncul-muncul lagi di hadapan Percy.

Percy mengira ia kembali menghabiskan waktunya di dunia bawah, tapi ia sering sekali mendengar Jason atau Leo Valdez atau bahkan Frank Zhang menceritakan pertemuan mereka dengan Nico di perkemahan saat makan malam, dan kemudian otak ganggang Percy paham. Nico tidak menghilang, ia sesekali mampir ke perkemahan, tapi ia _menghindari _Percy.

Percy sempat kesal berhari-hari tentang itu, sama sekali tidak berbicara pada Jason, Leo atau Frank, dan lebih memilih untuk menghabiskan harinya dengan gadis-gadis; pacarnya, Annabeth Chase atau Piper dan Hazel Lavesque.

Kemudian, Percy sadar. Kekesalannya itu berarti dia _cemburu_.

Percy nyaris tidak percaya bahwa ia cemburu karena Nico lebih memilih untuk menghindarinya dan bertemu dengan yang lain. Maksudnya, Percy sudah punya pacar, ia sudah punya Annabeth, cewek paling paling paling memukau dalam hidupnya selain ibunya. Lihat, bahkan kata 'paling'-nya saja ada tiga. Tapi Percy tahu kalau perasaannya pada Nico juga nyata.

Kalau boleh jujur, Percy tidak ingin meninggalkan Annabeth, tapi juga ingin Nico berada di sisinya. Bagus, sekarang ia sudah terdengar sama serakahnya seperti dewa-dewi Yunani. Teladan bagus untuk blasteran yang lain. Ia bahkan sudah tidak berani memandang Annabeth di matanya karena perasaannya yang terbagi, takut kalau-kalau mata abu-abu menawan Annabeth bisa membaca keraguan dalam hatinya.

Walaupun begitu, Percy tidak bodoh dan mengatakan itu terang-terangan pada Annabeth atau Nico. Ia tahu ia justru malah akan melukai mereka berdua. Dewa-dewi mungkin tidak bisa menjaga_nya_ untuk tetap berada dalam celana mereka, dan Percy tidak ingin menjadi seperti itu.

Tapi, kegalauannya itu membuatnya merasa amat sangat menyesal. Kenapa ia tidak menyadari perasaan Nico lebih awal? Nico memang terlihat begitu membencinya, tapi harusnya Percy ingat, cowok itu juga yang sudah berkali-kali menyelamatkan hidupnya. Ia bahkan menceritakan yang baik-baik tentang diri Percy kepada Bob si Titan sehingga ketika ia dan Annabeth terjebak di Tartarus, mereka bisa tetap hidup berkat bantuan Bob meski Percy sendiri sudah nyaris lupa tentang keberadaan Titan yang ia hapus ingatannya itu.

Percy harusnya sudah menyadarinya sejak awal, kalau saja ia memperhatikan cara Nico memandangnya waktu pertama kali mereka bertemu, dan kemudian caranya menginterogasi Percy tentang hubungannya dengan Annabeth. Percy harusnya lebih peka pada ekspresi sakit hati Nico ketika ia mendengar Percy jadian dengan Annabeth. Tapi ia dengan bodohnya malah mengira Nico menyukai Annabeth. Tidak heran Annabeth memanggilnya otak ganggang.

Kalau ada penghargaan untuk cowok paling tidak peka sedunia, Percy yakin dia yang menang.

Kalau saja ia menyadari perasaan Nico lebih awal, mungkin ia sekarang masih akan berani memandang mata Annabeth.

Percy menyesal, tapi ia tidak ingin menyakiti siapapun. Seandainya Percy menyadari perasaan Nico lebih awal, atau setidaknya, seandainya pada malam itu ketika Nico mengutarakan perasaannya, Percy bisa mengatakan sesuatu alih-alih tergagap seperti orang tolol, mungkin sekarang Nico tidak akan menghindarinya.

* * *

"Kita benar-benar berada dalam masalah besar, Bung," celetuk Percy seraya memainkan kuenya yang berwarna biru. Jason yang duduk di sampingnya mengangguk mengiyakan dengan wajah lesu.

Saat itu, mereka berdua tengah duduk berdua di tepi danau. Bukan dalam konteks romantis. Kegalauan mereka berdua sudah di ambang batas dan mereka benar-benar butuh orang lain untuk berbagi. Jason yang memulainya. Ia sudah tak tahan menghadapi perasaannya sendiri, jadi ia memutuskan untuk bercerita pada Percy, dengan anggapan bahwa cowok itu bisa memberinya solusi akan perasaannya pada Piper dan Nico.

Tapi di luar dugaan, begitu Jason selesai mencurahkan segalanya, Percy juga menceritakan kegalauan yang sama. Annabeth atau Nico? Rupa-rupanya Putra Jupiter dan Putra Poseidon itu benar-benar bersepupu. Mereka bahkan menyukai cowok yang sama.

"Tapi kau benar-benar tak pernah bertemu Nico lagi?" tanya Jason, melemparkan remah-remah rotinya ke danau.

Percy menggeleng. "Ia seratus persen menghindariku. Kau lebih enak, dia masih menemuimu."

Jason tertawa getir. "Tidak sepenuhnya benar. Ia juga menghindariku, hanya menyapaku sekenanya kalau bertemu. Leo dan Frank-lah yang lebih sering ketemu dia."

Percy mencibir. "Setidaknya kau sudah mencium dia," ujar Percy dengan nada yang seolah mengatakan _rasakan-tuh-akibatnya-kalau-mencium-orang-sembarangan-bikin-iri-saja_.

Jason menghela napas panjang. "Menurutmu Nico sengaja?"

Percy memandang Jason dengan tatapan bingung. "Maksudmu?"

Jason diam sesaat sebelum menjawab, "Maksudku, ia sudah menentukan pilihannya, Percy. Ia memilih untuk _tidak memilih_ satu di antara kita. Ia tergila-gila padamu dan ia juga tahu kalau aku ada perasaan terhadapnya. Tapi ia memilih untuk menghindari kita berdua."

Percy diam, memandang Jason yang masih terus bicara seakan mencerna kata-katanya.

"Nico tahu kalau ia memilih satu di antara kita, tetap mengejarmu atau berpaling padaku misalnya, akan lebih banyak yang terluka. Ia memilih menghindar, karena dengan itu hanya dia yang akan terluka."

"Hanya dia yang terluka, _gundulmu_," gerutu Percy. "Dia membiarkan kita berdua galau berkepanjangan layaknya seorang gadis."

Jason tertawa mendengar ucapan Percy. Tapi meskipun berkata demikian, Percy tahu apa yang dimaksud Jason. Kalau Nico tetap bersikukuh memilih di Percy, tidak hanya Annabeth yang akan terluka, tapi Jason juga. Begitu pula sebaliknya, jika Nico memilih Jason, Piper dan Percy-lah yang akan terluka. Nico lebih memilih untuk mundur teratur dan merelakan semuanya, meskipun ia kehilangan banyak.

Percy melempar batu ke danau, justru merasa makin frustasi begitu memahami jalan pikiran Nico, karena itu sama sekali tidak memperingan galaunya, justru malah menambahnya. Ia jadi makin kagum dengan kebesaran hati Nico dan perasaannya ke Putra Hades itu justru makin menguat.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Jason, memecah keheningan di antara mereka.

Percy tidak langsung menjawab. Ia masih menatap riak air di danau akibat batu yang dilemparkannya, kemudian berkata mantap, "Kita harus menghormati keputusan Nico."

Ekspresi Jason mengeras. Mereka memang menyesal tentang Nico, tapi Nico sendiri sudah menentukan pilihannya. Mereka harus menghormati itu. Karena meskipun mereka sangat menyesal, tak ada yang lebih menyesali perasaannya selain Nico sendiri.

**-end-**

Saya nulis apa =w=

Idenya sederhana saja, galau berjamaah, tapi di ending mereka sadar kalau justru Nico yang paling galau. Bayangkan saja, dicium Jason waktu ia masih begitu mencintai Percy (adegan ini ada di fic saya yang berjudul Untold Feelings *malah promosi*). Tapi kemudian ia ingat kalau baik Jason maupun Percy sudah punya pacar masing-masing dan Nico sama sekali tidak ingin melukai perasaan Piper dan Annabeth. Intinya, mati saja kalian semua tukang galau (plak)

Setting cerita ini setelah buku The Blood of Olympus dengan asumsi semua orang selamat dan berakhir bahagia (amin). Bukunya belum terbit tentu saja, jadi saya sepenuhnya ngayal (plakplak).

Terimakasih untuk para reviewers yang sudah menyempatkan waktunya mereview Untold Feelings! (peluk)

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan. **Tapi, kalau seri ini milik saya, saya akan bikin kisah cinta segitiga bagus antara PercyNicoJason (smirk) (ngimpi)


End file.
